Gummy Bear's Lair
Gummy Bear's Lair is a secret location which can only be accessed by having a Goo Hotshot badge or above. To get to the lair, go on top of the Gummy Bee statue on the Gummy Bee Egg Claim and use a Gumdrop. You can reach the egg claim by going behind the Ant Leaderboard and following the path (where you'll also find a free Ant Pass). You can also use a cannon, such as the Red Cannon, in combination with the parachute/glider. If you don't have the Goo Hotshot badge, then a message will appear on your chat: "Only Goo Hotshots can hear Gummy Bee..." Shop In addition to Gummy Bear and Gummy Bee, the lair contains the Glue Dispenser, as well as a shop that sells the Gummy Boots and the Gummy Mask. Gummy Bear's Dialogue When you walk up to Gummy Bear, he will say the following in chat and through notifications: "Gummy Bear: "What's sweeter than honey?" "Glorious gumdrops... they're just the start!" "A sweet and sour, ooey-gooey universe..." "Can't you see it too?" "What's that Gummy Bee?" "They're not seeing clearly?" "YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT!" "GOO-dbye, beekeeper... HAH!" After he finishes his speech, Gummy Bear kills you, sending you back to your hive. Notes Do not go to Gummy Bear's Lair if you have a lot of pollen in your container, as you will eventually die due to Gummy Bear killing you or you needing to reset your character. However, you can avoid that if you rejoin the game or by using a Micro-Converter to convert all of your pollen beforehand. Glitches * When you enter Gummy Bear's lair, he sometimes fails to kill you. * After you are killed by Gummy Bear, your body parts will slip down until you reach the end of the shop. If you press E at the right time, you will enter the shop, resulting in the Stuck in Shop glitch. Music Gallery Out gummy lair.png|The exterior of Gummy Bear's Lair. RobloxScreenShot20190226 183718804.png|The "yellow dot" from above is Gummy Bear's Lair. Trivia * Behind the Gummy Boots is a Glitter token. * In front of Gummy Bear is a Star Jelly token. * In the corner of the lair, there is an Enzymes token. * The only way to leave the lair without exiting or losing connection to the game is to die, either courtesy of Gummy Bear or by resetting your character. * This is currently the only location not connected to the mountain; instead, it is high up in the sky. * Bee Bear refers to Gummy Bear as naughty in 2018, most likely because he kills you upon finishing his dialogue. * If you look up in the sky, you can see the silhouette of the lair. * Originally you could only enter with Goo Ace or above, which was a mistake on Onett’s end. It was quickly fixed to allow people with Goo Hotshot as well. * This and the Badge Bearer's Guild are the only places that require Badges to enter them. ** Gummy Bear's Lair is the only location that requires a specific badge to enter. * Before the 4-5-19 update, the Gummy Bee that was used to teleport was on top of the Ticket Tent. * When the Gummy Bear Lair first came out, it said “Gummy Bee wants 1 Gumdrop.”, but now it says “The Gummy Bee wants Gumdrops.” Category:Locations Category:Shops Category:Goo